


Sleep

by undermyskin (heeddaa)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeddaa/pseuds/undermyskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These have probably been the most stressful 48 hours in Alec's life, and he is in desperate need of some sleep (even if he himself might not agree). </p><p>An imagined continuation of the Malec scene from the 1x13 sneak peek.</p><p>(Now edited because l o l the spelling mistakes @me why)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time, and my very first for this fandom. Exciting! We'll see how it goes..

‘Why don’t we start with that date you owe me?’ 

‘Yeah, I’d like that.’ 

Alec smiles, and warmth flows through Magnus, an almost familiar feeling by now. Sunshine pooling in his stomach every time Alec smiles at him. It is becoming quite an addiction, Magnus considers. 

‘Excellent,’ Magnus beams. He goes to step past Alec, for them to continue down the hallway together. Back to reality. As he takes a step forward, however, Alec doesn’t move with him. It leaves them standing far closer than before, faces mere inches apart. Alec’s eyes go wide, and Magnus panics slightly. Acting like some creepy predator probably isn’t the best way to gain Alec’s trust. 

He tries to laugh it off, takes a step back again to give Alec back his space. But Alec isn’t staring at him like a deer in the headlights anymore. He’s simply watching him, lips slightly parted, and suddenly the energy between them is different. Alec’s gaze flickers down to Magnus’s lips, then back up quickly to meet his own. 

Every emotion is so plain there: fear, curiosity, wonder and, if Magnus lets himself hope, lust. Magnus feels as if he’s been put in a trance as he stares into those hazel eyes. He can do nothing but stand still, waiting for Alec to decide what he wants. Finally, Alec takes a tentative step forward, and Magnus can hear Alec’s already rapid breathing as he leans in to press his lips to Magnus’s. 

This kiss is different than the one they shared in the chapel. It is gentle and careful where the other had been nothing but passionate victory. 

Alec takes a hold of Magnus’s arm as if needing to steady himself, and Magnus can’t say he would decline something to keep his knees from wobbling with how right this feel. Having Alec’s mouth pressed against his, the small exploratory licks against Magnus’s lips. It’s dizzying. 

Magnus reaches up a hand and cradles Alec’s cheek. He guides him carefully, tilting Alec’s head slightly so he can press a little closer. He dares to run his tongue against the seam of Alec’s lips, hoping it won’t scare him away. It doesn’t. Instead, Alec’s breathing hitches, and he deepens the kiss on his own accord, meeting Magnus’s tongue with his own. It’s a quiet exploration, even if Magnus actively has to hold himself back at the wicked way Alec has with his tongue (how unfair that Alec should be so good at this already), and soon Magnus breaks the kiss. Alec blinks down at him, breathing coming in warm, ragged huffs against Magnus’s face. 

‘Sorry,’ Alec whispers. ‘I don’t…’ A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth despite his apology, and Magnus smiles right back. ‘I don’t know-‘

‘Shh,’ Magnus hushes gently, stroking a thumb across Alec’s cheek. ‘You don’t have to apologise. Ever. At least not about kissing me.’ Magnus winks at him. ‘Especially when you’re such a natural at it.’ 

Alec blushes, but his smile is wider now. He nods. 

‘Good to know,’ he says cheekily, and the ease of his words surprise a laugh out of Magnus. 

They remain standing close together, Alec leaning into Magnus’s touch as he regains his breath, and Magnus content just watching Alec. But the bliss is short lived. Soon Isabelle is storming in with news about the Cup and Hodge, and all hell breaks loose. 

Alec joins his team without a second thought, and despite the catastrophic notion of Valentine getting his hands on the Cup, Magnus watches with a smile as Alec gets ready to go into battle. He is in his element, smooth and determined. His gear is on in an instant, bow and quiver thrown over his shoulder, and he listens as Isabelle and Jace rattle out the plan. He nods, giving his approval, and the three of them head toward the exit. Alec stops by Magnus, however, looking torn. Perhaps he thinks Magnus is going to ask him to stay behind, as if Magnus can’t see than this is exactly the man Alec was born to be. A leader. The thought fills Magnus with inexplicable pride. 

‘Are you gonna be ok?’ Alec asks. The hand on Magnus’s arm is surprising, but certainly not unwelcome. 

‘Well, I’m not the one who has to go fight bad guys,’ Magnus points out, and Alec ducks his head, blushing slightly. 

‘Right,’ Alec says. ‘Of course.’ 

‘Alec, come on!’ 

It’s Jace, standing by the door looking impatient and seemingly snapping Alec back into reality. He looks back at Magnus, and Magnus smiles. 

‘Good luck,’ he says. The words seem to reassure Alec. He steps back, but before he turns away completely his hand slides down, his fingers caressing the back of Magnus’s hand. 

‘Thank you,’ he replies, and runs over to join his team. Magnus is left standing against the wall, feeling as if his hand is on fire in the best possible way. 

Once he has composed himself enough to actually move, Magnus goes back to his lair. Stepping out of the portal, it feels like he’s walking into a different world. So much has happened since he last rushed out of here, putting the finishing touches to the red in his hair and shaking with nerves. Magnus barely recognises the place. 

When he sinks into the sofa, however, kicking off his shoes and leaning back into the pillows, things start to fall into place a bit more. He has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the incredulousness of it all. 

_Alexander._

The velvet fabrics envelope him like a soft embrace, and suddenly Magnus feels incredibly tired. It has been a very long day. He glances over to the chair by the window. Ranger is sitting with his legs crossed elegantly, watching Magnus with a fond smile. 

‘You’re welcome,’ he says, and Magnus chuckles. 

‘Always so humble,’ he says dryly, making Ragnor laugh. The sound makes Magnus’s heart clench. 

‘Congratulations then.’ 

Magnus smiles. His mind drifts quickly to Alexander, smiling and giddy in front of him. Kissing him breathless and marching to the rescue of the world with sure steps. 

‘Thank you,’ he says, but Ragnor is already gone, and soon Magnus sleeps, a smile still on his lips. 

*

Alec, Izzy and Jace return to the institute dragging Hodge behind them, but with the Cup still gone. They bring him to an empty room and Jace throws Hodge into a chair. His hands are tied behind his back, and he looks up at the trio with a vicious glare. 

‘What are you going to do, huh?’ he drawls. ‘Torture me?’

Alec looks at Hodge for a moment. It shouldn’t be this easy to ignore the fact that the man in front of him practically raised him, has been with him his entire life. When Alec thinks about the Cup in Valentine’s hands, and of Lydia beaten and bruised in the infirmary, it is very easy. All Alec sees now is betrayal. 

‘Hopefully it won’t have to come to that.’ At his words, Hodge goes a little pale. The sight is very satisfying. Alec gives him one last look, then steps back to let Jace and Izzy get to work. Interrogations are their area, the two of them like seductive snakes, tempting and biting in perfect harmony. Alec stands by the far wall and watches them dance. 

But Hodge isn’t budging. An hour goes by, then two and then three, and so far the traitor has barely said a word. As they are into the fourth consecutive hour, Izzy steps back with a glare and comes over to Alec. 

‘You should get some rest.’ 

‘I’m fine,’ Alec says, still watching as Jace circles the exposed chair like a stalking tiger. 

Izzy places a hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly. ‘Jace and I have this under control. We don’t need your supervision, you know that.’ 

It isn't said with any malice, but her words still sting a little. Alec ignores it. 

‘Besides,’ his sister smiles softly. ‘You’e had a hell of a day, big brother. You need sleep.’ 

Alec is tired. Of course he is, he hasn't slept in almost 48 hours, and those 48 hours haven’t exactly been the calmest he has ever lived through. His legs are aching, his arm still bleeding from a particularly deep cut Hodge delivered when they were fighting, and Alec’s eyes won’t stop stinging. 

So, correction. Alec is fucking exhausting. 

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright?’ he asks, looking imploringly at his little sister. ‘Really sure?’ 

‘Oh, have some faith Alec,’ Jace speaks up, leaning against a table. He’s twirling a letter opener between his fingers and watching Hodge with a dangerous smirk on his face. 

Alec sighs. ‘Fine. I could use some sleep. But none of that while I’m gone.’ He gestures toward the opener in Jace’s hand, sending his parabatai his most serious look. He gives Izzy one as well, just in case. 

‘Don’t worry,’ Izzy tells him reassuringly. ‘We’ll play nice, I promise.’ 

Alec hesitates for another moment, but then Izzy actually pushes him toward the door, and Alec takes the hint. 

He closes the door behind him and heads toward his room. Now that the adrenaline as well as his stamina rune has worn off, and he doesn’t have Hodge’s information to focus on, Alec can barely make his legs carry him forward. Izzy was right, he does really need to rest for a little while. 

He turns into the final corridor toward his room, relief flooding his body, when suddenly his mother appears at the other end of the corridor. Alec freezes. They hadn’t left things on good terms after their talk. His father had sent Alec away before his mother said “something she would regret.” He doesn't know if he can cope with her on his own yet. 

Alec is still frozen on the spot, and Maryse approaches him with hesitant steps. 

‘Mother,’ Alec greets her when she stops in front of him. His mother’s gaze is like steel when she looks at him. 

‘Alexander.’ The simple word takes Alec aback. He didn't know that his name, that his mother had chosen for him with care and love, could ever be spit out of her mouth with such venom and disgust. It tears at an already bleeding wound inside Alec, and he is lost for words. 

‘I-‘ he tries, but cannot get any further. If he tries he thinks he will either vomit or start to cry. His mother doesn’t say anything either. She looks at him with the same disappointment in her eyes that she has had since the botched ceremony. He would prefer it if she yelled at him, called him names, told him to get out of the house. Alec could fight against that. But this silence. Alec doesn’t know what to do with it. 

In the end, his mother’s hateful stare is too much, and Alec bypasses her without a word and rushes toward his room. His mother makes no effort to stop him. 

When he finally arrives, Alec runs into his room and slams the door shut behind him. He closes his eyes for a moment, willing away the tears burning in his eyes. But when he opens them Alec feels like crying all over again. His wedding tuxedo is on the floor where he threw it off when they had to go after Hodge. There it lies, a screaming reminder about the wedding that he had selfishly ruined. He can see his mother’s face again, the disgust over what he is so clear there, and Alec just can’t be here anymore. 

He doesn’t know where to go, but his feet blindly lead him out of the institute. With everything still tumultuous after the disappearance of the Cup no one pays any notice to one stray shadowhunter leaving. It is still dark out, but the sunrise can’t be far away. 

Alec walks aimlessly through the streets of New York. The cold air rips through his throat, and his legs are screaming at him to stop, but Alec can’t. He ends up in a park, a dry fountain casting sinister shadows in the moonlight. Alec sinks down on a bench and leans his head in his hands. His mother’s face drifts persistently though his head, no matter how much Alec tries to push it away. He closes his eyes and thinks about Hodge and the Cup instead. But all that does is fill Alec with more guilt. He should be with his siblings right now, helping them retrieve the Cup from Valentine, not hide from his parents like a coward. Alec feels like screaming. He can’t go back yet, no matter how much he is letting everyone down. He needs just a few minutes to breathe. 

Alec takes out his phone without thinking about what he’s doing, and before he has time to reflect Magnus is on the other end. 

‘Alexander?’ His voice is rough and slow, and Alec realises he mus have woken him up. Maybe he should have thought of that before. Despite this, hearing Magnus’s voice fills Alec with relief, washing over him like a tidal wave, and Alec feels his eyes burning again. 

‘Hi,’ he says, but it comes out like nothing more than a raspy whisper. He tries to clear his throat, to go on saying…whatever he was going to tell Magnus. The warlock beats him to it though. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks, sounding wide awake now. ‘Are you hurt?’ 

‘No, I just…’ Alec says, his voice still catching in his throat. ‘I just, I couldn't be there. The wedding and then my tux was on the floor, and my mother was looking at me like, like, and it’s- I felt like I was suffocating and I had to get out and now I don’t know, I didn’t know who to call and I just, I wanted to hear your voice.’ 

Magnus is quiet as Alec takes a deep breath. 

‘Where are you?’ Magnus asks calmly. 

‘Magnus,’ Alec tries. ‘You don’t have to- you were asleep. I shouldn’t have-‘

‘Where are you?’ Magnus asks again, firmer this time. Alec sighs. He looks around in the darkness. 

‘On a bench in a park. There’s a fountain of…’ Alec squints at the big fountain. ‘Tigers I think? Lions maybe. Some sort of cats.’ 

‘I know it,’ Magnus says. ‘ Stay there. I’ll only be a moment.’ 

Alec begins to protect again, but Magnus has already hung up. So Alec sits on the bench and stares into the darkness, waiting. Not a minute passes, however, before bright pink lights up the fountain, and Magnus steps out of a portal. He’s wearing the same clothes he wore to the wedding, but his hair has fallen out of its’ handsome arch and hangs over his forehead. Magnus holds out a hand toward him, beckoning him forward, and Alec rises to meet him. A warm hand on his back guides him through the portal, and Alec goes without protest. 

He arrives in Magnus’s loft, the warlock stepping through the portal a couple of seconds later. The living room is quiet and bathed in warm light. 

‘I thought warlocks could only portal to places they’d been before, ‘ Alec says, turning to Magnus, who is closing the portal after them. 

‘You thought right. I used to go running there, actually.’

Alec raises an incredulous eyebrow at him. ‘You go running?’

‘Used to,’ Magnus corrects, going over to sit on the sofa while Alec remains standing, staring. ‘It was a,’ he waves offhandedly, ‘phase.’

He pats the spot on the sofa next to him, and when Alec sinks down next to him he almost groans with how soft and nice the pillows are. He glances over at Magnus with a small smile. ‘I’m having a hard time picturing you in running gear.’ 

‘Good.’ The blunt comment makes Alec laugh. They sit in silence after that, Alec staring down at his hands and feeling Magnus’s eyes on him. Alec hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to do once he got a hold of Magnus. It feels weird to just start pouring out all his conflicted emotions at Magnus, unprompted. Alec shifts, and suddenly Magnus inhales sharply. 

‘You’re bleeding,’ he says, and Alec follows Magnus’s gaze to his arm. He’d forgotten about the knife wound. Magnus moves a little closer, fingers reaching out to hover over the cut. ‘May I?’ he asks gently. 

‘I can do it myself, you know,’ he replies, patting the pocket where his stele is stowed away. 

‘I know, Magnus nods. ‘But I’d like to, if I may.’ 

He stays close, waiting for Alec’s reply, and in the end Alec nods. 

Magnus’s fingers are impossibly gentle as they cradle Alec’s arm. Alec hadn’t noticed how coldd he had been, sitting on that park bench, until the warmth of Magnus’s hands sends goosebumps up his arms. 

He watches as blue sparks travel from Magnus’s fingertips and swirl through his wound. It burns for a moment, and then the cut is gone, leaving nothing but bloodied skin in its wake. 

With the snap of Magnus’s fingers, a bowl of water and a towel appear on the coffee table in font of them. Magnus takes the wet towel and looks questioningly at Alec.

‘Would you like to?’ he asks, but Alec shakes his head. 

‘You do it,’ he says. He doesn’t say that he isn't quite willing to give up the comfortable touch of Magnus’s fingers on his skin yet. 

As Magnus starts to clean the blood off Alec’s bicep, he clears his throat softly. 

‘So what happened?’ he asks. He doesn’t look at Alec, his face completely calm, but his voice is hesitant. ‘You mentioned something about your mother.’ 

Alec feels himself stiffening, and he is grateful Magnus doesn't comment on it. He sits quiet for a moment, without knowing what to say or where to begin. 

‘I couldn't breathe in there,’ he says in the end. ‘So much has happened, and I just, I haven’t had time to process anything yet.’ He can see Magnus nod in the corner of his eye. Alec's arm is clean now, but Magnus stays close by, one hand resting on Alec’s arm. The weight of it feels like an anchor, and Alec continues. 

‘I left Lydia at the alter. After everything she’s done for me, I was selfish. I’ve probably alienated our entire family from the Clave. Valentine has the Mortal Cup and Hodge refuses to talk and now I’ve left Isabelle and Jace to try and deal with him while I'm here just…’ 

He glances at Magnus. His face is unreadable, but his hand on Alec is steady. Alec looks back down at his hands. 

‘The way she looked at me-‘ he starts, but as soon as he does his throat tightens up. He swallows thickly. ‘She hates me, Magnus. My own mother hates me, and I don’t know what to do to make her understand that I’m the same. Im the same person I was, but she looked at me like I was an abomination. Like I was repulsive to her. Like I-‘

Alec hadn’t noticed when the tears had started slowly rolling down his cheeks. Not until his words are cut off by a sob, and Alec squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will the tears away. Not that it works. Another sob hiccups in his throat. 

‘It’s not fair,’ he whispers. At his words, Magnus cups Alec’s face. He wipes a few tears from Alec’s face and looks at him with sincere eyes. 

‘No,’ he says firmly. ‘It isn’t.’

Alec feels his bottom lip wobble like a child’s, but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed over it. With a wet sigh he leans into Magnus’s touch, and closes his eyes to calm himself. 

‘You’ve been so brave, Alexander.’ Magnus continues. ‘And no matter what the Clave of Maryse thinks, you did the right thing. Because you did it for yourself.

‘And I know it isn’t the same as a mother’s approval, but you do have people who care about you, not despite, but because of who you are. Isabelle, as far as I can tell, loves you more than anything in this world. I know you and Jace haven't seen eye to eye lately, but he would go to the grave for you.’ 

He hesitates for a moment, then smiles bashfully. ‘And you have me. No matter what happens, no matter what you decide about us, I will always care about you, Alexander.’ 

At his words, Alec’s heart stutters, excitement and nerves and a warm feeling Alec cant quite verbalise yet mingling in his chest. He feels a single stray tear escape him, falling down his cheek. To his surprise Magnus leans forward, and gently kisses the tear away. Alec’s breathing hitches in his throat at their proximity and the feel of Magnus’s lips against his skin. 

Then Magnus leans back, smiling gently, and maybe a little pink on the ears. Or maybe that is just wishful thinking on Alec’s part. He takes Alec’s hand and squeezes it tightly. 

‘She will come around. She loves you and thinks she’s doing what’s best for your family. Just give her some time.’ 

Alec nods, but in his heart he doesn't quite believe Magnus’s last words. Still, he takes a deep breath, trying to finally compose himself, and gives Magnus an apologetic smile. 

‘Sorry for crying all over you,’ he says, and Magnus squeezes his hand again. 

‘When was the last time you slept, Alexander?’ he asks, and Alec shrugs. 

‘Didn’t get much sleep before the wedding, so I guess it’s coming on 48 hours now.’ 

Magnus frowns disapprovingly. ‘Well, no wonder you’re crying then. I’m surprised you didn’t just pass out as soon as you sat down. You need sleep.’ 

‘Magnus,’ Alec starts, but Magnus raises a finger to Alec’s lips to silence him. The gesture is so familiar that Alec can’t help but smile, falling silent again. 

‘You can take my bed. I’ve had enough sleep, and have some work to do anyway.’ 

Alec shakes his head. ‘I need to go back to the institute. Isabelle and Jace-‘ 

‘Will not begrudge you a couple of hours of sleep. Besides,’ Magnus says, raising a challenging eyebrow. ‘I doubt you’d be very useful while this sleep deprived. You’re swaying just sitting upright.’ 

‘Am not,’ Alec tries, but at the same time he thinks the room probably shouldn’t be spinning this much. He gives Magnus a weary look, that has no punch behind it.

‘Fine,’ Alec says in the end, and the triumphant look on Magnus’s face should be annoying, but it only makes Alec smile back at him. ‘Lead the way.’ 

Magnus leads him to his bedroom, a large affair decorated in reds and golds. The bed is a four-poster thing that looks like it could fit four people at least. It probably has, Alec thinks. Why is he even surprised?

Magnus leaves him standing at the foot of the bed, going into what Alec assumes is a walk-in closet since he returns with a pair of blue silk pyjamas. 

‘These will be a bit short, obviously, but otherwise they should get the job done.’ 

Alec accepts them and watches in silence as Magnus goes to close the curtains. The sun has risen while they’ve been talking, but the thick curtains shut out the pink morning light completely. 

‘Bathroom’s through there if you need it, and I’ll be out here.’ Magnus heads back toward the bedroom door. 

‘Magnus,’ Alec says hastily. He stops and turns, looking at Alec questioningly. ‘Thank you.’ He takes a step forward and places a quick kiss on Magnus’s cheek. As he leans back up he can already feel his face burning, but Magnus is grinning fondly at him all the same. 

‘Good night Alexander,’ he says, and closes the door behind him as he leaves. 

Alec changes into the borrowed pyjamas in a daze, so tired he can barely keep on his feet. This has been the longest 2 days in his life. Still, there isn’t much room for rest. Not when Valentine is still on the loose with the Cup. With that in mind Alec sets an alarm for three hours later, and crawls under the covers. The pillow smells like Magnus, and Alec thinks how strange it is, that yesterday he was getting married and today he is in Magnus Bane’s bed. Not 30 seconds later, however, Alec is fast asleep. 

*

Magnus peaks into his bedroom. It’s dark, but he can make out a mop of hair peaking out from under the covers. Alec’s breathing is loud and even; Magnus expects he was out cold the moment his head hit the pillow. 

He closes the door soundlessly, and walks back to the living room. He throws himself onto the sofa with a yawn. Normally he would need at least 3 more hours of sleep, but it is worth it if Alec can get some rest. He thinks back on Alec’s confessions about his mother and his doubts about his decision, and Magnus’s heart clenches painfully. He wishes he could make Alec see just how much what he did will mean to himself. How happy and proud he will be that he had the courage to go against the medieval opinions of the Clave. It will be worth it, Magnus is certain of it. Still, seeing Alexander in tears like that, vulnerable and broken, had brought out very irrational and murderous feelings in Magnus, mostly directed at Maryse Lightwood. Magnus refrained from expressing them, of course. Alec needs love and support right now, not someone threatening to hang his mother by the ankles from the roof of Hotel DuMort until she sees reason. 

Yes, Alexander has definitely earned rest, and much more in Magnus’s opinion. 

Magnus picks up his phone and calls Isabelle. 

‘Magnus,’ she answers after the second ring. ‘Everything ok?’ 

‘Good morning Isabelle,’ Magnus replies. ‘And yes, everything is fine. I wasn't actually calling for me. I’m calling about Alec.’ 

‘Oh,’ Isabelle replies. There is a brief pause as someone yells in the background, and Magnus waits while Isabelle covers the receiver (poorly) to hiss something threatening at someone (Jace probably). A door opens and closes, and then there is quiet. 

‘Sorry about that,’ she says. ‘Um, Alec is actually sleeping right now. He was dead on his feet when we got home from the mission, as you can imagine.’ 

‘Actually, Alec’s with me,’ Magnus says. He tells Isabelle the short version of the events of the early morning, and when he finishes he can practically hear Isabelle seething with rage. 

‘When I get my hands on our mother I swear-‘ She cuts herself off, clears her throat, then sighs sadly. ‘Poor Alec. How long has he been asleep for?’ 

‘About an hour.’ 

‘Well, knowing my brother he’ll be planning on getting back to work in another hour, like the self-sacrificing idiot he is.’ Magnus can’t help but smile at how affectionate the otherwise harsh words sound when Isabelle talks about Alec. 

‘I’ll take care of it.’ 

‘Good,’ Isabelle says. ‘And when he wakes up, let him know that Luke and the pack are out following up what little we’ve managed to get from Hodge. There is nothing for us to do until they return. It might ease him a little.’ 

‘I’ll do that,’ Magnus nods. ‘Do you think the leads are any good?’ 

‘Hard to say.’ Isabelle sounds despondent, understandably so. ‘Hodge knows all of us at the institute, and knows how we work. I suppose there is a risk he’s manipulating us in some way.’ 

‘I’ll keep my fingers crossed,’ Magnus says, and Isabelle chuckles. 

‘Thanks Magnus. Now go tuck my big brother in properly and make sure he gets some sleep.’ 

‘Yes m’am.’ 

They hang up, and Magnus tiptoes back to the bedroom. Alec’s phone doesn’t have a passcode, and the fact for some reason seems extremely adorable to Magnus. There is indeed an alarm set, and Magnus tuts before turning it off and placing the phone back on the nightstand. He pauses for a moment to look at the sleeping Alec. He’s rolled onto his back, one arm thrown over his face and the other splayed out across the mattress. He is also snoring softly. 

Magnus looks at the young man, and thinks not for the first time that this is something special. Alec is something so extraordinary that Magnus doesn't know what to do with all that he feels for the man. The place on his cheek where Alec kissed him still tingles, which is probably scientifically impossible yet undeniably true. 

Magnus strokes his hand across the cover, smoothing out a few wrinkles, then leaves Alec to sleep in peace in his bed. 

There’s a sentence he’s been afraid he’d never get to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Come find me on tumblr @ aleecmaagnus and talk to me about these silly boys! <3


End file.
